Portable computers have been available for many years. Typically they consist of a small rectangular box with a hinged top that can be opened up to permit viewing of a display and to permit access to a keyboard. These types of computers are often referred to as notebook computers. The display on the notebook computer can be opened to present an optimum reading angle for the user while the user types on the integrated keyboard.
More recently, portable computers have become available which incorporate pen based input devices. These computers use an electronic pen to write data on a display or to select data presented on the display. To use a pen based computer, the computer user holds the electronic pen and writes on the surface of the associated display. The electronics in the pen and computer compute the position of the pen relative to the display and perform the function requested by the user of the computer. The display on a pen based computer needs to be flat to enable the user to write on the display surface conveniently.
Today, portable computers utilizing both keyboard and pen input devices are becoming available. These computers are referred to as convertible computers. One problem created by the mix of input devices is how and where to store the electronic pen.
Prior solutions to the pen problem fall into three general categories: First, make no provision on the computer for pen storage and have the user carry the pen separately. This solution creates a situation where the pen is easily lost. Second, provide a recess in the side of the unit. This solution is difficult for first time users to locate. Third, provide a pen storage recess in the top surface of the computer under the display. This last solution is inconvenient because the pen cannot be stored or retrieved while the unit is closed such as when the computer is being used in the pen input mode.
What is needed in the industry is an apparatus which allows access to the electronic pen while the computer is being used in the pen input mode, with the computer open or closed. Also, the apparatus needs to provide for the retention of the pen when the computer is being transported.